A Very Badger Vacation
by HoneyBadgerDCFF
Summary: After working nonstop for over two years, Counselor Badger's just found out that he gets vacation days. Of course, his first thought is to take his beautiful fiance with him! But what happens when one of his clients decides that she could use a break too? You'll have to read this masterful ball of naughty to find out! (Sequel to Confessions of a Counselor), OC x Syndra x Lissandra
"So in short, Chancellor, it would appear that all champions are in good stability and are capable of full performance. I… gruh…"

The Summoner's hand went to his head, holding it up as he clenched his eyes and took a sharp breath, his superior raising an eyebrow as he folded his hands on his desk.

"Something wrong, Counselor?"

"Nothing…" The younger man replied, "Just… tired . I've been working without stop ever since I started this position, it's just a bit of exhaustion, it'll pass."

The older man took his report from him, before flipping through the pages.

"By god man, have you been working every day since you started two years ago?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"You do realize you are required to take vacation days?!"

His subordinate blinked and looked up.

"Vacation days?"

"Yes, vacation days. You are, by law of the institute, required to take a specific number of days off in order to recuperate and keep yourself in good shape. You can't do your job otherwise."

The green eyes of the young man glimmered beneath his brown hair as a smile etched across his face.

"So… I get time off?"

"Indeed. Take a breather, take a break. I will see you back here in one week's time, **_Counselor Badger_**. "

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WELL HELLO EVERYONE.

HoneyBadgerDC here, (Well, obviously, who else writes this- *stares at pages and pages of lemons and nsfw*, nevermind). Hello! I hope you all had a good Spring Break! I know I did! Lots of time playing League, writing and doing so much homework that I wanted to bash my own head in please for the love of god kill m-

ANYWAY

HOORAY, NEW ONE-SHOT! NEW SEXINESS!

TINY BIKINIS

DOMINATRIX ICE WITCHES

BADGER GUARDING HIS REAR FROM THE IDEAS OF A VERY KINKY SYNDRA

IT'S ALL HERE, HOORAYYYYY

Very special thanks to my friend Tyvani who was an invaluable helper and writing partner for this story. She is an incredible writer, friend and, (HOPEFULLY), she will be my editor for my stories in the future.

Actually, you know what, why don't I let her say a word for herself?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi! I suppose I should introduce myself real quick. I'm currently a hobby writer, though I hope to publish at least one book in the future. Most of my online presence is at the wonderfully mixed-content tumblr blog "Tyvani," though I have a somewhat smaller presence in a few places by the name of Element-Crystal. Truthfully, I met HoneyBadgerDC through the tumblr RPing community, but I always had a lot of fun writing with him, much like I did here, and would definitely love to do it again. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. :)

Alright! That's enough from us! Let me just echo Tyvani in saying I hope you guys love it! You'll (hopefully) be seeing her work in my stories again soon!

Much love!

-HoneyBadgerDC & Tyvani

* * *

To say the Summoner was excited was an understatement, the young man flipping off his hood as soon as he left the dark office of his superior, his robe unbuttoned to his mid chest.

As he strode through the institute, various summoners and champions attempted to stop him, only to be casually disregarded and referred to the psychological secretary, usually with a loud "Sorry! On vacation!"

He was almost out of the institute's walls when he ran into someone he could not ignore, one of the most powerful individuals in the world, Lissandra, the Ice Witch.

She looked agitated, well, as much as one wearing such a helmet could, her blue lips curved into a scowl as she blasted a target with ice.

"Hold your fire!" the summoner yelled, "coming through!"

She turned towards him, before crossing her arms.

"We are not on appointment time, and I am not required to interact with you outside of such," she said.

"None of my concern!" he said, "Just don't want to get frozen!"

Her scowl deepened as she approached.

"Why are you so chipper, counselor? You seem different from usual. It's unlike Summoners to appear so… upbeat."

"Well, thank you for asking! I've just been ordered by the Chancellor to take a vacation, the first one I've ever had! I think I'll spend it at some sort of resort! Maybe at the beach!"

"The beach?" Lissandra inquired, "Why would you, of all people, wish to go to some place that is hot? Through our delegations, I was under the impression that you were from the Freljord, like myself?"

He nodded, "Indeed, which is why the last thing I want to do is go someplace cold and dark. I've been feeling under the weather, and some sun is just what I need! I'm just waiting for my ride to pick me up, and I'll be on my way!"

Lissandra grimaced, her hand moving to her chin, the icy nail scratching her face before she nodded.

"Perhaps you have a point," she said, "Perhaps I shall accompany you, counselor, after all, you did advise me to take some time way from the Frostguard Citadel. I do believe that may be just what I need as well. I too have been feeling the pains of boredom and exhaustion.

"Why's that?"

"You try dealing with an idiotic troll, a new-age hippie and an amazon on a boar."

"I do, I'm their therapist too."

"Then you know!"

"I do!"

He paused, "But I don't think I can take you with me. My fiancé might not be very keen on that. She's kinda…"

"She's what?"

"She's a bit jealous-"

"Summoner!"

Summoners, staff and champions alike recoiled at the grandiose sight before them, the enormity of an Ionian temple in the sky looming over them, slowly approaching the ground.

Just as it looked like it might collide, it stopped short, and hovered only a few meters from the stone steps.

Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, in all of her glory, stepped off the steps of her temple and landed before the Mage and the Queen, her eyes glowing with arcane power.

"Good evening my love," he said, opening his arms to her and motioning for a hug.

She just stared at him awkwardly before turning to Lissandra.

"Hello," she said, "I wasn't aware that counseling services were offered on the grounds during magic practices."

Lissandra tilted her head, "we are not in a session right now, just a simple conversation."

"Yes! A simple conversation! I was just telling Lissandra that I have been placed on a vacation! We can get a week to ourselves-"

"Summoner, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"We are engaged you know, people know. You can just call me by my name..."

"Summoner, now."

Syndra stepped away, he followed her about twenty feet before she turned to face him.

"Why are you talking to Lissandra?"

"I ran into her. I told her I was going on vacation and she wants to come with me."

Syndra raised a hand to her chin, eyeing Lissandra with suspicion for a moment, before looking back to him and lifting an eyebrow.

"Do it. Take her."

"What?"

"Take her with you, she could be a valuable ally and she could teach me about better control of my magic."

"You want me, to invite her, one of the most dangerous and powerful mages in recorded history, to go on a vacation with me?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes you dolt, of course I'm going too."

"This doesn't sound like much of a vacation to me."

"Just invite her!"

"I don't want to!"

"I don't care what you want! I said we're going to take her! Have you forgotten who I am?! Syndra! The Dark Sovereign! The most powerful mage in the world!"

"You're a dork with a crown!"

"I will destroy you in a second, fool!"

"No you won't! We both know you need me for both therapy appointments and my hot chocolate recipe!"

"If you don't take her, I… I won't marry you!"

"Bullshit! We both know you want it just as much as me!"

Syndra's arms crossed, before she let out a loud huff and stomped her foot. An idea came to mind then.

She stared at him, before her lips curled down and her eyebrows furrowed.

"No..."

Her eyes slanted up as her chin trembled.

"No, not the face..."

Her hands moved to her jawline as she poked her lips out and stared into his eyes.

"Please Jay...?"

He scoffed and glared at her, crossing his arms and trying to stand up to it, before finally breaking and letting out a loud sigh.

"Fine!"

Syndra's expression changed as she grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect. Invite her."

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to hold my hand."

"But people can't know I like you!"

"We are literally advertised as being engaged. People know!"

"Fine."

She took his hand as the two walked over to the ice witch, who was back to blasting her target as if the temple wasn't even there.

"Champion Lissandra," Badger said, nervously, "we would like you to join us for a retreat."

The ice witch smiled as she snapped her fingers, her target exploding into snow.

"Gladly."

* * *

One day and a Sovereign piloted temple flight later, and the trio arrived at the institute's retreat. Being a summoner had its perks, especially since the organization offered various installments of both security and leisure. After obtaining their room key and going to their temporary abode, badger and Syndra moved into one room, while Lissandra took residency in the one adjacent to it.

"Well, we're here," the summoner said, hanging up two spare robes and several short sleeved shirts in the closet, before going into their bathroom.

He appeared again a moment later, dressed in a pair of sandals and long purple swimming trunks.

"what do you want to do first?"

"I was hoping Lissandra could show me how to condense my attacks into beams of energy, rather than projectile-"

"I meant, did you want to swim? Maybe get a drink in a coconut?"

Syndra scoffed, "summoner, I am here to learn, not play."

He rolled his eyes, before getting up on the bed and tugging her on her back, before meeting her eyes as he loomed over her.

"And I'm here to play, and relax, and spend time with my fiancé. Do you have to make it about the magic right off the start?"

Syndra's brows furrowed as she glared at him, "what could possibly be more important than magic?"

"You could try on that new swimsuit I bought you."

"You bought me clothing? I don't remember that working out so well the last time."

"It's fine! I bought us matching sets! It's a cute one piece that you'll love! I looks a lot like your usual outfit, same style!"

She glared at him, he gave her a soft smile.

"Please? You can practice with her for a week, let's just make today about us."

She raised an eyebrow, but sighed.

"Fine. Give me the suit and I'll put it on."

He grinned, "the box is in the bathroom, I left yours in there!"

She sighed again as she rolled out from under him and walked in, he busied himself with putting on sunscreen while he waited.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"What-"

He went wide eyed as his jaw dropped, a trail of blood escaping his nose as he tried to form the words to speak.

The bathing suit was... Not what he ordered. A two piece bikini that highlighted her curves and accentuated her breasts and behind. Cassiopeia's golden top probably covered more than that thing.

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked, standing in the doorway, "this is what you bought me? I should just as well walk out there naked!"

"... I think you look good..."

"You pig! There is no way i-"

The door swung open, Lissandra walking in, the Sovereign's mouth going agape as the Summoner felt his jaw hit the floor.

Clad in a bright white two piece that was similar to Syndra's, as well her headdress, Lissandra entered.

"Excuse me, I heard shouting and I wanted to make sure everything was alright?"

The summoner felt the blood drain from his face as he stared between the two women, a red hue crossing his cheeks as he grinned.

"Everything's perfect," he said, "shall we go into the festivities?"

"Of course, though I must ask you, is this apparel appropriate? I've never done this before, but I was informed by someone at the front that this was typical vacation wear for women. Does it look alright?"

She turned around, Syndra growing Scarlett Badger trying not to have a heart attack as she waved those immortal curves at them. Two beautiful women with infinite power in one hotel room?!

"You look... Great..." Syndra mumbled.

"Wonderful! Shall we?"

Lissandra stepped out the door, badger watching her as she went, a dumb grin on his face.

Syndra, both embarrassed, surprised and unbelievably jealous at the look he was giving Lissandra's backside, smacked him over the head and followed.

The Summoner didn't waver for a minute as he watched her tiny suit go out the door too.

* * *

The first three days of the vacation went relatively quickly, though the term 'vacation' was lightly used. Rather than relax by the pool and just enjoy himself, the counsellor found himself waiting on both Syndra and Lissandra, getting drinks, getting food, organizing events, or being target practice…

Well, at least for when there was actually practice. Lissandra herself seemed less-than interested in teaching Syndra, well, anything. The Ice Witch busied herself with hotel accommodations such as massages, five star cuisine, and beach-side benches. Despite her relatively aloof attitude and chilled demeanor, She was always unbelievably polite to the Summoner, a welcome change in comparison to the demanding and over-the-top nature of his fiance.

Syndra herself had noticed her lover's change in tone with her, his stress beginning to plateau as she gave him order after order. It finally came to a head where she essentially commanded him to go get her dinner and bring it back to her. It didn't help that she had said "And be quick about it" to add insult to injury.

He, having finally had enough, looked her dead in the eye and said "Do it yourself, I'm done with your shit" and stormed off.

The Sovereign, despite being out-of-touch when it came to most social situations, knew when she had gone too far. She wanted to kick herself right now, yes, she took advantage of his kindness and nice demeanor.

Yes, she was commanding and bossy, and yes, she truly did think she was better than him… At times…

Yet right now, she felt her stomach turn and her chest feel heavy as she approached the door that lead into their temporary bedroom...

* * *

He was laying on his side, away from her, staring out of the windows towards the ocean. She didn't even need to see his expression to know he was wearing a heavy scowl.

"Sum- Jay…" She said, floating over, her hand moving to his shoulder. "Can I just… Talk to you for a minute?"

He let out a harsh sigh, but didn't respond, his eyes narrowing as he clutched his pillow tighter.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now. Leave me alone."

Syndra felt anger rising in her, but forced it down. She deserved this right now.

Kneeling on the bed beside him, she placed both hands on his shoulder and took a harsh swallow.

"I'm… Sorry." She said, the word sounding foreign to her, "I've been… Bad… This trip, and I feel… Well, bad."

He flipped over now, looking her in the eyes. His lips curled into a deep frown as he glared at her.

"Come again?"

She took a deep breath before moving to lay on her side next to him. Before he could react, she was against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I've been unfairly cruel to you, and all you've done is take it. I've been a terrible Fiance."

The Summoner, thoroughly shocked that she, of all people, was actually apologizing, had to hide his look of surprise as he reluctantly put his arms around her.

"I… Thank you." He said, letting out another deep sigh as he pulled her close to him.

Still getting used to touches of affection, she lay there in his arms, before slowly moving to embrace him too.

"I'm still angry at you, though. I'll forgive you because, well, I love you. But I'm still angry at you."

"Is there… anything I can do to make up for it?"

He pulled back and met her eyes.

"You know, it's been a really long while since I actually had some affection from you," he said, "How about a Sovereign kiss, huh?"

An amused breath escaped her as she blushed. "I suppose it has been a while." While restraining a smile, she closed her eyes and leaned in to press her lips against his.

He smiled back at her as he kissed her, his hand moving from her waist to the back of her head, his fingers moving into her soft hair as his lips rubbed against hers.

Syndra found herself drawn into the kiss more than she'd expected. In truth, she'd missed this. Her lips barely parted from his as they continued, until she finally hummed. "You know, there's actually something else we haven't done in a while…"

He pulled back from the kiss, his lips smacking as he made a pleased noise, a grin on his face. As much of a pain in the ass as this woman could be, he truly did love her, and her affections made his world spin.

He met her gaze as he lifted an eyebrow, his hand, still in her hair, lovingly stroked the platinum threads.

"What would that be?" He asked, finally enjoying himself.

A knowing smile crept across her face as she sat up on her hip to look down at him, laying a hand against his chest. "Just a little something that involves a bed and a lot less clothing…" Her fingers moved to undo a button on his shirt. "You remember, don't you?"

It took him a second before he realized what she was implying, his eyes going wide as his cheeks went bright scarlet.

"You mean, you want to… Oh…"

He tried to hide his embarrassed smile, as well as a tinge of excitement as he looked away.

"I mean, if you really want too, I'd be… hehe… I'd be interested."

Syndra chuckled at his reaction, then lifted herself and moved to straddle him.

"Just interested?" she responded teasingly, undoing another button on his shirt. "I'd think you'd be a little more excited than that since we enjoyed ourselves so much last time."

He grinned as he let her undress him, a hand moving to her thigh, gently sliding up beneath her shirt to caress her hip.

"Maybe a bit more than interested," he said, winking at her, "After all, not many men can say that they've had the privilege of having the most powerful mage in the world as their lover."

Syndra smiled and opened his shirt, running her hands over his bare chest. "Well, no one else in the world is anything like you, Jay. So, what do you say?"

She shifted on top of him as she awaited his answer. He smiled up at her, before his hands parted her apparel and revealed her torso, now only covered by that skimpy pink suit.

His hands slowly moved up now, tracing her curves before his right index finger slipped between her breasts and gently tugged up the garment.

"I say it's unfair that I'm the only one here topless," he teased, bouncing her breasts in the piece before pulling his hand back.

"Does that answer your question?"

The Sovereign laughed and took his hands in her own. "Maybe," she said before leaning down and kissing him again. "I guess we'll know when we start taking off the rest of our clothes."

Syndra released his hands for long enough to pull her cover-up off, then places her hands back on him as she kissed him again.

He once again returned to her hips, gently holding them as he kissed her. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his fingers softly stroking her skin. Between breaks, he snuck peeks at her breasts, fantasizing even more about this beautiful woman he called his.

After several more kisses and strokes, he couldn't handle the waiting anymore. Moving up and rolling her on her back, he found himself looming on top of her, his eyes staring directly into her own.

"Sorry, my love," he said, a sassy smile crossing his lips as his right hand moved down to her top, "But these have been confined for far too long."

With that, he tugged up on the piece, allowing her sizable breasts to finally be exposed to the room, before both were consumed by his hands.

Syndra smirked, her eyes passing over him as he kneaded her breasts. She reached up and pulled his shirt off his shoulders, then drew her hands around and to his back as she pulled him close enough to continue kissing him. With nothing but a small wave of her hand, she tugged his trunks down just a bit, too, enough to direct his attention to them.

"I think these might get in the way if we're going to continue like this…" she said when she finally parted from his lips again.

"You're awfully eager," he said, kissing her again, his hands continuing to tug and toy with her soft bosom. He held the weakness that most men held, an obsession with the large mounds on her chest. So soft, so warm.

 _So tasty._

Another kiss, before he slid down and wrapped his lips around her right areola. The action caused Syndra to close her eyes and press her head back into the bed. Her hand moved to the back of his head, holding him in place.

"Why not?" she replied. "When I have a lover like you."

Her leg moved against his side as she opened her eyes enough to smile down at him.

He sucked on the pink tip, his eyes staring up at her as he wrapped his hands around the mound and massaged it, before swapping to her other breast and repeating the motion. It was a bit rough, unrefined, though his tongue definitely had a kick to it as he toyed with and tasted her. It was almost enjoyable until this teeth pressed down around the nub, irritating the skin enough for Syndra to make a sound. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at him again. Though it seemed the noise didn't suffice for alerting him, so she gripped his hair, only just tightly enough to draw his attention.

"Now you seem like the eager one."

He paused, looking up at her as he released the mound, a red flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, too rough?" He asked, "I might've gotten a bit carried away…"

Her hand loosened on his hair as she relaxed beneath him again. "Just keep going," she said, waving her hand once more to pull his arms back enough to slip his shirt off entirely. His bare skin against hers was warm as she pulled him close again.

He returned to lapping and sucking at the sensitive nub, taking greater care to be more gentle and delicate in his touches. He sometimes forgot that her breasts were, well, hers. A part of her, not just fun pillows to play with…

He stopped then, pulling back as he planted a kiss over her heart, before moving further down and kissing her stomach.

"Should I try my luck lower?" He asked, laughing.

The Sovereign's brow raised inquisitively as she eyed him. "Down there?" she asked, then smiled just a bit again. "You'd like to do that again, is it?"

He grinned as he bit the hem of her bikini bottom, a wink again as he traced his index finger up and down her trail.  
"Well, this vacation is about relaxing, hehe."

Her brows raised as her smile grew. With a hum, she responded, "Remind me to return the favor."

Reaching down, Syndra started to tug her bottoms down before she paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this for _me_ first? I did come to make up for my behavior…"

He blinked, "you mean? You're offering to..."

His face went even redder than before as a perverted smile crossed his face.

"I mean, if you're willing too..."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," she said and looked away, a bit embarrassed. "But you've already done it for me before. Why not do it for you?"

"No, no! I mean, I really want it!" He said, "I mean, wait, ehrm... "

He blushed again as he brushed his hair from his face, a shy grin crossing his lips.

"I'd enjoy it, just as long as it's something you actually want to do."

"I'd definitely like to try it," Syndra said. She sat upright and used her hands to draw him up away from her pelvis and around to lie beneath her again. Her hands grabbed at his trunks again before pulling them off and exposing her lover. It was intimidating to attempt, but she tried to play it cool, sliding her hands back up his legs and between them. Kneeling between his legs, she leaned down and gently bit the skin of his abdomen, mimicking what he had done to her just moments before. His hardened member brushed against her chest as she moved, pulling back enough to regard it and take it in hand. It felt strange to hold it, especially when she was so close. He bit his lip as he felt her touch him, her soft hand wrapping around the warm skin of his manhood felt truly incredible, even if it was just a simple touch. He couldn't help but blush again at the sight of her between his legs, though it was slightly comforting that she was at least being gentle with him.

The Sovereign couldn't help but glance up at her fiance, unsure of how to proceed, but her eyes remained drawn to his appendage. Syndra moved loosely moved her hand up and down around it and looked up again to see his reaction. Her cheeks grew hot, though, and she had to avert her eyes.

"Was it… hard for you to use your mouth on me?" Syndra asked. "Er… I mean, daunting?"

"Not really," he said, swallowing, "I mean, your setup, it's pretty and small, so it wasn't that intimidating. Why, are you nervous…?"

Syndra pressed her lips together. "No," she responded firmly, though she still couldn't look at him. Instead, her eyes moved over the shaft in her hand. Swallowing her doubt, she took a firmer grip and moved her hand more. Her eyes briefly glanced up at him again once more before she leaned down and hovered over it, hesitating. It was nothing to be scared of. This should be simple. And so she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him. It fit only halfway into her mouth before she stopped herself, uncomfortable with the sensation. The Sovereign could feel his member against her teeth and found herself afraid to go deeper, but this was supposed to be for him, so she pushed herself just a little further before pulling back and repeating the action.

She seemed nervous, definitely, but when he felt her place it inside her warm, wet mouth, his eyes went wide and his member twitched in pleasure. He'd no idea that oral sex could feel so good!

His head rested back as he took a harsh breath, resisting the instinct to thrust, letting her go at her own pace. The gentle, soft and meticulous movements causing waves of pleasure to surge up his spine.

She continued like this for a time before she finally looked up again.

Pulling off of him, she wiped her mouth and asked, "So, how did that feel?"

He smiled at her, "It felt really good," he said, putting his hand on her head and stroking her hair, "Please, don't stop."

Syndra smiled, cheeks still red, and leaned back down again. She closed her eyes as she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could manage, moving her head up and down on his shaft at a steady pace.

He had let out a low breath when she took him in again, seeing her taking such care and doing something just for him was just as arousing as the sensation itself. His stomach rose and fell with each stroke, his member twitching again within the Sovereign's lips.

With her other hand, she squeezed the shaft and drew her hand up towards her mouth in time with her movements. She knew the depth that she could stand within her mouth was nothing compared to how deep it actually fit inside her, but it was hard to get over having something so big in her mouth. The Sovereign tried to ignore the sensation of his shaft against her teeth as she continued. At the very least, the consistency of the motions was easier to get used to, and they _felt_ easier as she moved her head around his member. She closed her lips around him for a time before pulling off to catch her breath, using her hand to continue the motions. The shaft was wet where her mouth had been, and her hand created a noise when it moved over her saliva, one that sounded a bit familiar.

The sudden cool of the air against the sensitive head nearly sent him over the edge, the lewd noises of his manhood in her palm reminding him of the last time they'd done this. By the gods above this was feeling good, he felt bad that he had messed up on her breasts earlier. He gave her a blissful smile as he looked at her.

"I'm... Getting close," he whispered.

The Sovereign bit her lip. When she felt ready again, she leaned back down and took in his length again, moving with a faster pace now. Her lips closed firmly around his shaft and she moved her hand in time with her head. She remembered his eagerness when he was last inside her, thrusting his hips against hers with such desire. Syndra wouldn't be able to match such a speed, but she might not need to if he was already so close. And so she eased into a quicker and quicker pace, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft as she sought to please him. Soft moans escaped her, efforted sounds as she tried to maintain the pace. The more she continued, the further she wanted to go. Her eyes closed tight as she slowed down and pushed herself to take more of her lover into her mouth. It was difficult to take any further, but she was happy with what she _could_ do for him. From there, she returned to her previous pace, taking him deep and pulling back. It wasn't until

It had felt so good, he had been so close, and then-

 _ **She hit down on his member with enough force to make her gag that she had to stop, her jaw instinctively shutting down on him.**_

Pain rocketed up his body, the summoner felt his brain stop working for a second as he pulled back out of her, gripping his piece, his eyes wide and his breathing hushed by a loud gasp.

Her hand covered her mouth as she coughed and clamped her teeth together to keep from throwing up. It occurred to her a moment later, however, what had just happened. Horror shot through her as she stared at her agonized lover.

"Oh! Shit! Damn it! I'm so sorry! I was just, it hit my!"

He just stared at her, incredulously, his eye twitching as he tried to figure out a way to make it stop hurting. The last thing he'd expected was her to BITE HIM.

"I need a minute." He squeaked, his voice barely able to come out from the pained huffs.

She tried to say something else, but his hand shot up, his index finger raised. The Sovereign knew it was better to give him his time.

"Just give me a minute."

Syndra just sat there, hand still covering her mouth in horror. It hadn't occurred to her that she could hurt him. But there was nothing she could think of to say to make up for it. She tried to swallow the lingering pain at the back of her throat while she waited for her fiancee to respond again.

"It's… not too bad, is it?"

He was red eyed, watering at the corners as he let out deep, heavy breaths and continued to clutch his piece, only easing up as he began to use the heal spell to numb and relax the pain. After a few moments of silence, he felt normal again, and was able to sit up.

"Ouch." he said, sitting up properly and looking at her, "That… Was more painful than anything I've gone through before…"

Seeing the look of horror on her face, he let out another heavy sigh as he pulled her into and on top of him, a kiss on the forehead signalling that he forgave her.

"For what it's worth, that was really good… up until that point," he said, "But maybe we should just do what we know how to do, and not hurt each other anymore?"

His reassurances fell flat, however. A part of her still ached in response to hurting him. Her voice was soft as she responded, "Right." Finding herself on top of him again, she carefully moved her hands down over his chest again. They balled into fists. "Should I just… mount you, then?"

He looked a bit nervous at the thought, but forced himself to relax. His manhood certainly was keen on the idea, resting against her stomach, the heat of it could be felt through her swimsuit bottom.

His eyes met hers again as he lifted his hands to her thighs, trailing her curves, before stopping to give her soft breasts a gentle squeeze, then continuing up to her chin as he sat up.

Again, he pulled her gently into another round of short, affectionate kisses, his hands roaming her skin before he pressed his forehead against hers. Her hands moved over him again, as well, and held him close as the Sovereign returned his affections.

"I'd like that," he said, though his heart was still recovering from being bitten, "Just… be careful okay?"

"I'll be careful," she said, almost as softly again. Syndra lifted herself above him to pull her bottoms off before touching back down, her knees on either side of his hips. With her hand, she held his member still as she positioned herself over it and found the right angle. Her body lowered onto his shaft, though it wasn't as pleasant going in this time. She still felt tense. The Sovereign tried to relax as much as she could, lifting herself up and moving back down on top of him, but the action just felt wrong now. Despite rising and falling atop him, trying to find some enjoyment out of it again, she failed.

With a huff, she settled onto him and closed her eyes, both uncomfortable with his girth filling her but no longer wishing to continue. "I… don't think this is going to work…"

He enjoyed being inside of her, but the atmosphere had been damaged. She was tight, which usually was good, but she wasn't well lubricated. It felt like forced sex, something that was never truly pleasant.

"I think so too," he said, his arms wrapping around her and holding her head close to his chest, adjusting himself so that he pulled out of her and rubbed against her instead, "It's just not a good night for sex…"

He sighed, but his grip on her didn't loosen as he stroked her platinum threads and kissed her head, she still smelled extraordinary, and she was his own. Her arms wrapped just as tightly around him in return.

"How about we just… I don't know, would you be alright with just laying with me and doing nothing but letting me hold you?" He asked.

"That sounds very nice right now." Syndra's head fell to his chest with a deep breath. "We can just stay here and… forget about everything else."

He smiled, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

The two snuggled up to one another now, just enjoying being together for the first time in who knew how long. Their relationship was… hard… at times, but it was these tender moments that made it not only bearable, but thrive.

She knew he loved her, regardless of her attitude and power, and he knew she loved him, regardless of how she acted.

What neither of them knew, however, was that, through the door to their room, they had a listener…

"Hmm, interesting," Lissandra purred, "Perhaps we have more to teach young Syndra than just magical control."

* * *

The next day began better than any had before on the vacation. Lissandra was not in the room when they awoke, so the two had some time alone together. The young couple had gotten up, had breakfast together, and even had shared a bubble bath together in the tub of their room, where Badger learned that Syndra was still quite beautiful, even if she had a bubble beard.

After the two had gone out for a bit to just hold hands, talk and spend some time in the sun, they'd returned to the room once more, both in high spirits.

At least until…

 _ **Grorrrrl.**_

"Jay? Are you alright?"

The summoner smiled as he scratched his head, "Errr, yeah, I just realized I'm really hungry."

"Didn't breakfast fill you up? You ate so much?"

"That was hours ago, I haven't eaten anything since!"

Syndra rolled her eyes, but an amused smile crossed her lips.

"Go get something to eat then," she said, "I think I'm going to rest my feet here for a bit. If you wouldn't mind, though, do you think you could grab me an Ionian Froth from the bar?"

He grinned as he planted a kiss against her lips, before moving to the door.

"Of course," he said, before walking throug-

"Oomf!"

He had accidentally walked into something, though his landing had been rather soft. Syndra went wide eyed and redder than Katarina's hair as she glared at the sight.

He'd walked into Lissandra on his way out of the door, and his landing had been more than cushy, his nose placed between the tall woman's breasts.

"Comfortable?" Lissandra asked, amused by the heavy blush crossing the Summoner's face.

"Ehrm, I, ehrm, uh…"

"JAY!"

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! I, well, ehrm, i'm off to get Syndra a drink!"

With that, he bolted down the hallway, Lissandra watching him run off, her amusement growing as he disappeared.

Syndra also watched him go, before she glared down at the other.

"What's your game?" She asked, flat out, agitated by that smug look on the Ice Witch's lips.

"Ive no idea what you're referring too."

"You coming on this vacation, that skimpy outfit that shows off your body, that attitude and that walk. I may not have absolute control yet, Lissandra, but I'm not a stupid woman. I want answers and I want them now."

"Just because you are struggling with your pride does not mean that you have the right to be confrontational to me."

"I'm not struggling with my pride! I'm angry that you're intentionally trying to get my fiancé to sleep with you!"

Lissandra smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Syndra slapped her hands down on the table, seething.

"Oh of course not! Not like you've been wearing that slutty suit and waving your big blue butt around at him the last week! I can do that too, you know!"

"And you haven't been, which is why his eyes are trained on MY behind, and not on yours~"

"what?!"

"Face it love, you're outclassed here. Your temper and controlling attitude are driving him away, towards a woman who has the power and the confidence to dress as she pleases, do as she pleases, and takes what she pleases, while still treating him as another Mage, an equal, as well as a woman who treats him like a MAN. What do you do? You parade yourself around, acting snide and as if you don't care about him, and you treat him like your toy than your fiancé. It's no wonder why he wants to lay with me. Besides, going off of what I heard last night, even when you give it to him..."

She grinned even wider, "It's unsatisfactory. Last night was almost painful to listen to, you truly have no idea how to satisfy a man, do you?"

"You! I! You!"

Syndra's eyes flared as she conjured her magic to her hands, Lissandra just smirking as she waved her hand to dismiss it.

"You have all the power of the cosmos at your fingers, and you have so little idea how to use it. You can't control your strength, and you can't control your man. That's just sad, dear Syndra."

"I can! I can do both! I just need practice! I need… I need help."

Syndra sat down at the table with her head in her hands, agitation and humiliation from the previous night boiling over.

"I need so much help," she said, "and I can't even say with just magic, either. I… Hurt him, even when I'm trying to make him feel good I hurt him. At least when I'm bad to him… Nothing bad happens."

Lissandra lifted a finger to her chin, this had finally gotten interesting.

"Ah, is that why you act in the way you to do him? You are afraid that by showing your care, something will occur that you feel you could otherwise prevent?"

"Yes… Even sex." She looked at the other, purple eyes heavy. "I screwed up sex, Lissandra. I couldn't even give him a blowjob without biting him. He was so excited and I screwed it up. He didn't even want to have sex with me after that, and I… I was just so humiliated that I couldn't make it feel good for either of us."

She returned to her hiding position within her palms.

"I'm failing," she said, "I'm ruining this relationship, and he's the only one I have, he's the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm a monster, who talks to me like I'm just another person. Lissandra, I'm already screwing up enough as it is, please…" She looked up and added, "Don't take him away from me."

Lissandra's cold vizor stared at her for a minute, before the Witch laughed. It was a long, drawn out, amused cackle, the kind you'd hear if someone made a funny joke or really good pun.

"Ah, my dear Sovereign, you are just too precious," she said, "I suppose I can be merciful in this once instance, after all, my only goal was to have him as a brief fling. Any man who can woo one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world must have certain… qualities… that make him ideal. That being said…." She smiled widely. "I've decided that I'm going to teach you."

"Magic!?"

"No, dear." Lissandra smiled a sultry grin as she walked around the table, to hold Syndra's chin. "I'm going to teach you how to keep him so unbelievably satisfied that he'll practically be humping your leg."

"That sounds disgusting and inappropriate."

"My god, we have work to do."

* * *

The door to the hotel room opened, the Summoner entering. He was still relatively embarrassed about the falling fiasco, an apology coconut drink in his hands, one that was a little stronger than usual, hopefully to help Syndra not rip the entire continent apart...

"Syndra? Lissandra? Anyone here?"

"We're in your room, Summoner," Lissandra called, "Please, come join us, I'm teaching Syndra a valuable lesson."

He entered then, before going jaw dropped. They were on the bed, with Syndra resting against Lissandra, the Ice Witch's hands wrapped beneath her sizable breasts, massaging and prepping them with scented oils.

"I've elected to teach Syndra in more than just her control of her magic," she purred, the Sovereign's face bright scarlet, "After hearing you two last night, I've elected to show you both how to properly satisfy one another."

Badger, caught halfway between arousal at the sight, confusion over the situation, and concern, looked dead at Syndra.

"... What?"

Syndra's eyes averted themselves, however. The situation was still difficult to adjust to. "It's true…" she said. "She… certainly knows a lot and I thought if it could help us, it would be worth it to do this… There's no better lesson than in the moment, right?"

"Now, now, no more questions. Your beautiful fiance is prepped and ready, now, do be a good boy and get your penis out, we're going to be having a long night and you need to be properly equipped."

The Summoner turned red, before looking at Syndra. With a nod from her, he slipped his hands to the hem of his pants and pulled them down, before tugging his shirt off.

"Good!" Lissandra declared, "Now, come over here, let's have a look at you."

He did so, still looking at Syndra for encouragement, as he kneeled before the two mages. The Sovereign's eyes met his.

"Now, Syndra darling," Lissandra purred, "This is what is known as foreplay. What I'd like you to do is use your hand to stroke him until he is erect, use your right to stroke under, and your left to caress beneath his other genitals."

Syndra blinked. Her head half-turned towards Lissandra, but she sat forward and directed her attention to her lover. One of her hands rested against the summoner's hip as she used the other to gently move over his flaccid member. "I can… understand the first part," she said, trying to swallow the awkwardness of the situation. "But what do you mean by the last part?"

Lissandra rolled her eyes, before her hand took Syndra's and placed it under the Summoner's other part, causing her to gently stroke beneath it.

"This sack is very sensitive," Lissandra mused, the Summoner letting out a groan of pleasure as Syndra's hand was made to rub him, "Caress these and stroke him, he has more places to touch than just the main shaft."

"I see," she said in response to hearing the Summoner moan. Syndra hadn't thought to touch this part of him before, and it was strange to do so, but if it was going to elicit such a reaction from him, then she was more than happy to do it. But she had to look up at him again, still doubtful of the situation. "This is… fine for you, right, Jay?"

The Summoner was… Alright, he was definitely fine. His breathing was relaxed as he grit his teeth from the sensation, his member quickly going erect in Syndra's hands, much faster than it had the prior day.

He nodded as he was forced to let out a large smile.

"It feels… Really good…"

"See?" Lissandra purred, releasing Syndra's hands and returning to fondling her, "I told you he would adore it. Don't you feel how excited he is now?"

She grinned, the Summoner seemed to be in heaven right now, just having his lover touch him like this, but they had other activities to engage in.

"Now, I'm going to teach you about something called 'Paizuri'," Lissandra said, "Syndra, dear, please release him and hold your breasts up for him. This is why we took the time to get them ready."

"My breasts?" It had been unusual for Lissandra to lather her in the oils, but this didn't make any sense. Nevertheless, her hands retreated to rest against her own chest. Syndra turned back and looked at the Ice Witch. "What do _they_ have to do with this?"

Lissandra smiled as she reached up, her hands taking the summoner by his 'handle' and pulling him in, resting him on top of the soft mounds.  
"Summoner," she said, "Place your penis between these, it will feel good. Syndra, your job is to use your breasts to massage him, it's a secret weakness that all men share."

She let out a laugh, "Don't press too hard though, just sandwich it between them."

"Huh," the Sovereign breathed out, starting to make sense of it. She leaned forward and held her breasts up in her hands, moving them around her lover's shaft. In a way, she moved with her torso, as well, to assist in the up and down motion. Syndra looked up at him, hoping to see the enjoyment on his face, but paused to place a kiss on his stomach before smiling at him. "And how's _this?_ "

He was grinning ear to ear, his hands resting on her shoulders as he took a deep breath.  
"It feels… hehe.. It feels incredible, Syndra. They're soft and warm, and so nice and big…" he couldn't help but let out a low laugh as his head leaned back, his hands moving over her own, giving them a squeeze as his hips began to move into them. His member sliding against the soft skin of her chest, parting the soft mounds with every movement. Syndra couldn't help but smile even upon more seeing his satisfaction.

"I never would've thought of this… Please don't stop."

Lissandra smiled, her hands trailing down Syndra's front, over her stomach and between her legs, unravelling her bottom cover and exposing her. The Sovereign broke her gaze with the Summoner, looking to Lissandra again.

"Now, Syndra," she said, "I'm going to teach you about something you should understand, this sensitive little thing called your clitoris."

With that, Lissandra's fingers travelled beneath the sovereign, before her index finger rubbed against the small, sensitive spot. The pleasure of the sensation caused her focus to falter, and her eyes closed as she allowed herself a moment to enjoy it. It was cool against her sex, but there was something exciting about it, nonetheless. But when she realized she stopped moving, she glanced back up at her lover and tried to continue her motions around him.

"So, that's the part that always feels so good?" She asked the woman. "The… clitoris?"

"Mhmm," she mused, beginning to gently stroke and rub it with her finger. "This is essentially your equivalent to his penis. When you or he touches it, you will feel unbelievably good."

She looked up at the Summoner. "I do hope you're paying attention, this isn't just about the act, you're supposed to be learning."

He just nodded, before letting out another gasp, his pent up testosterone from the previous night ready to go.

"Oh my, well, this is something," she said, grinning. "I believe he's already close. Good."

She turned back to Syndra. "Now, I'm going to show you how to finish him with your breasts. If you would."

She motioned for Syndra to move over, the Summoner groaning in disappointment, before letting out another gasp as Lissandra took her place, his manhood pressed between the blue melons as the ice witch rubbed him.

"Watch, and learn~"

With that, she picked up the pace quickly, her hands pressing and kneading her own breasts, she moved them in sync, though at different times. When the right moved up, the left moved down.

Faster and faster, before finally, she tugged up and wrapped her lips around his head, the Summoner letting out a moan as he climaxed, the Ice Witch not releasing him as he finished inside of her lips, her breasts holding him like a cage as she moved her lips around, sucking what was left and swallowing.

After a moment, she released him, and smiled at Syndra, giving her blue lips a cheeky lick as she slowly stroked the other's manhood.

"The surprise of your tongue usually puts them over the edge," she said. "You two may try that whenever you like."

The Summoner, absolutely scarlet and panting from his orgasm, just gave her a blissful smile. Syndra sat there, mesmerized by what had just transpired, though her cheeks were just as red with blush. Her hand moved to hold onto Jay's leg. In truth, she didn't realize how exciting it could be to see someone else do such a thing. Not that she would admit it to the Ice Witch. "What exactly did you do with your _tongue?_ " She asked, now more than curious.

Lissandra smirked. "I'll show you. Stick out your tongue, and relax. Just open your mouth and stretch it out for him, I imagine you've done this before, yes?"

Badger looked away, another blush. Syndra averted her eyes with an equally sheepish look. "Uh… no, actually..."

"Yeah… We don't really do this very often..." He said.

Lissandra glanced between them, surprised and somewhat incredulous, "How? I thought I heard you two doing that last- You mean you've been doing that-"

She sighed and placed her hand against her vizor, shaking her head, "You two have so much to learn, alright, Syndra. Do as I said, open wide and hold out your tongue for him. Follow what I do."

The Sovereign blinked at her for a moment before reluctantly following orders, turning to the Summoner and opening her mouth to rest her tongue against her bottom lip.

Lissandra motioned for the summoner to move over to her, her hand guiding the head of his member to rest on the sovereign's tongue, her smile growing.

"Doesn't that feel nice, Summoner?" She asked, before looking at Syndra, "I know the taste might be bizarre, but you will get used to it. For now, just do as I do."

Syndra moved out of position to say, "Very well." Then her mouth returned to its position around her lover.

With that, Lissandra joined her against him, before opening her lips to start lapping at him with her tongue. The Sovereign's eyes watched the Ice Witch's mouth for a moment before she began mimicking her, moving her tongue from the base of the head towards the tip and back again. She closed her lips around the Summoner at times, as well, as she repeated the motions, the warmth and wetness of her tongue gliding easily against his skin. The lingering taste of his seed was as described, but she closed her eyes and ignored the foreign nature of its taste.

He let out a very tensed moan, his hands resting on their heads, holding them against him as they continued, his breathing increasing rapidly as his member twitched. He was definitely enjoying this.

Going off of what Lissandra had told her before, One thing she couldn't help do, however, was to reach up and wrap her hand around the base of his member. Until a thought struck her. Her eyes opened again as she moved her hand beneath him again and gently toyed with his balls. She looked up at him, wondering what he thought of the sensations.

"Someone's getting creative," Lissandra purred, kissing the head of the member before joining Syndra beneath him, "here, love. You suck him, and I'll work beneath him, remember to keep using that pretty pink tongue~"

With that, she moved under the summoner, before wrapping her lips around his sack and teasing him. The Sovereign's eyes opened wide in surprise seeing Lissandra take the spheres into her mouth. It was yet another unexpected move. But she moved her hand back around the Summoner's shaft and closed her eyes as she wrapped her lips around his head and rolled her tongue over him, sucking on him as instructed. With her hand, she stroked him at a steady pace.

Lissandra's smile grew as she teased and tugged more at his balls, she could feel the heat and tension in them. She herself was beginning to grow aroused, a hand slipping between her legs.

The summoner could feel the pressure increasing every time Syndra stroked him, his body going into overdrive as he gently rocked back and forth with her.

"Syndra... If you keep doing that... I'll cum..."

Lissandra's smile went wide, "good job, darling! Keep it up, and remember, don't spill."

The Sovereign furrowed her brow at Lissandra's words, but she continued. Her lover's member moved deeper into her mouth with each small thrust, but she made sure to keep it from going as deep as the first time. Her hand moved at a gradually faster pace, as well as her tongue around the head of his dick. Syndra's saliva coating his member made it all the easier to move on him, too. As she continued, she couldn't help but made efforted moans around him.

"Syndra… Syndra! That feels so good! I'm going to… I'm gonna… Grah!"

Lissandra released him from her lips as she ran her fingers beneath him, coaxing more out of him as he finally released his load again, his hands holding Syndra's head as he unloaded. The Ionian tensed at the action, but remained in place as she felt the hot fluid shoot into her mouth.

"By the gods!" He moaned.

Syndra kept her lips firmly around his shaft, her hand stroking him for a moment longer before stopping. His seed was thick in her mouth, and the taste was stronger now, but she drew back and swallowed it before glancing between him and Lissandra. It was hard not to smile, especially when her eyes met his again.

He smiled as he got down to meet her at eye level, his forehead moving against hers, before he kissed her. He didnt really care about the act, he'd just never felt this good in his life before.

"That was perfect," he said, "I…"

Syndra's smile turned into a grin at his words.

He turned to Lissandra, "I want to make her feel good, I messed up yesterday too, Lissandra, show me how to pleasure Syndra the way she pleasured me."

The Ice Witch grinned, "Well aren't you just the special boy," she mused, "Quite refreshing to see a man who actually cares about satisfying a woman. Watchers know you're more likely to find a chest of gold…"

The Summoner laughed as he kissed Syndra's cheek, "Ready for me to return the favor?" He asked.

The Sovereign chuckled in response. "More than ready."

Lissandra smiled as she looked at them both, "Alright then, Syndra, time for you to relax a bit. Lay on your back and spread your legs for him. Summoner, pay close attention to her body and her movements. She's going to be in a state of pleasure, but if you slip up, you risk completely ruining her libido. Follow instructions, listen to her, and whatever you do, don't do anything rash."

He nodded, before looking at Syndra. She started pushing herself back towards the head of the bed.

"You heard her," he said, blushing, "Lay on your back, my love, it's time for you to get some special treatment."

Syndra reclined against the bed, allowing her head to rest against one of the pillows. It was surprisingly difficult to bare herself so quickly to them, and her legs rested together as she lay before them.

Sensing her nervousness about it, he decided to give something a try. As he moved closer, he held her legs with his hands, gently trailing down them as he kissed her knees, coaxing her to feel more comfortable and safe with him. His sweetness was reassuring, and she smiled down at him for a moment before glancing away and trying to casually spread her legs.

He helped her as well, his hands gently holding her knees and guiding them down. His eyes fell upon her slit with desire, arousal, and interest. She truly was a beautiful creature, he felt so privileged to call her his own.

"Now, for this part, she will have to guide you," Lissandra said, "Listen to her closely, she will tell you where to go."

He nodded, before looking back to Syndra.

"Well, you always do like it when I listen to you," He said, smiling as he kissed her inner thigh, "Can you show me what that spot was before? The place that made you feel really good?"

An amused breath escaped her as she resisted chuckling. Her hand moved down between her legs, her gaze watching her own actions or watching the Summoner's face. It took a moment to find the spot Lissandra had teased before, and her finger slipped between her lips as she rolled it over the area until she found the spot again. Syndra bit her lip before she said, "That should be it."

"Summoner," Lissandra said, "As she used her tongue on you, do the same for her. Syndra, you decide on how much you want him to do, this is not for me to choose."

Badger nodded, before growing close to it, his eyes studying where Syndra's fingers had showed him. His hand gently moved hers away, before his lips moved in close and kissed her softly against the delicate spot. He looked up at her for reassurance, he was terrified of potentially hurting her, remembering how much a simple mistake had hurt him.

The sensation of his mouth against her was pleasant, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her smile faded to a hint of what its previous grin as she tried to further relax beneath him. Syndra's hand moved away from her hips and to his head, brushing through his hair. "You don't have more advice to give on how go about pleasuring me, Lissandra?" She asked teasingly. "You had plenty to say on the subject of our Summoner."

"I assumed you would prefer to lead him," She mused, "Every woman is different. However, if you like…"

She stood up and moved over to the Sovereign, before getting back on the bed and swinging her leg over Syndra's face, her blue womanhood over Syndra's eyes.

"Apologies," she purred, her breasts squishing against Syndra's stomach as she leaned over her to join the Summoner, "I had to get into position~ Now, Summoner, work with me now to please your little sovereign."

With that, Lissandra moved her head to the side of the summoner's, her lips pressing against Syndra's inner thigh as the two began to each stroke her with their tongues. Despite the awkwardness of Lissandra's position, Syndra found the situation surprisingly more pleasant than expected. Truthfully, the Ice Witch's position proved useful is showing Syndra what she had a difficult time seeing for herself. Her hand retreated from Jay's head, having been somewhat crowded by the woman's breasts anyways. She stopped when her lover's tongue hit a good spot, however. A soft sound escaped her lips as she breathed out, "Right there…"

Unbelievably pleased with himself, the Summoner made a mental note of that, and elected to continue to stroke and tease that spot in particular.

Then her eyes opened again, her attention focusing back on Lissandra's sex. Syndra's hands reached up and brushed over her, her thumbs gently parting her flesh and exposing her. Attempting to pick out the same spot Lissandra had found on her, she eased one of her fingers over the soft, wet skin, circling over an area closer to the front of her pelvis. "So, that spot was supposed to be in here, right?"

Lissandra took a sharp breath, but she smiled.

"Indeed," she said, "that is the clitoris. Tiny, isnt it? It's easy to miss, and yet, it will grant you more pleasure than any other spot on your body. Nature was a bit cruel to us, hmm?" She teased, one of her hands reaching back to spread herself more.

"You can see the various parts well, I imagine," she said, "These are the outer lips, you've found the clitoris, but there are an inner set of lips, too, if you'll take notice. It does just as well to give them attention. You can satisfy yourself by rubbing the clitoris alone, but it's more enjoyable to include all aspects of yourself. Isn't that right, Summoner?"

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah, having other spots touched felt really good."

"Excellent. Anyway, some women enjoy having things inside them, but there's a certain spot inside you that gives you a lot of pleasure, too. It feels rougher than the rest of it, so it's easier to find, but… If you don't mind…" Lissandra's hand moved down, interrupting the Summoner as she pushed a finger inside Syndra. Her cool fingers were just a bit shocking, and it was easy to feel the digit curve around and find a rough patch along the front wall. It pressed in and moved against it, causing Syndra to gasp and grip Lissandra's hips. Though it didn't remain for long, and her finger was removed as quickly as it had gone in. "Back to work now, Summoner, you don't get out of pleasing her that easily. I hope you were watching that, too."

He nodded, he'd been watching that, and so he mimicked her motions, following where she'd gone and finding that same rough spot that the witch had touched, his finger delicately and intricately stroking it.

The Sovereign's fingers dug into Lissandra's hips even more firmly. She released a heavy breath, her hips rising just a bit to meet his touch. "I'd say you're… right about it feeling good, too," she eased out. The Sovereign relaxed into the sensations enough to lower her hips again, not wanting to get too ahead of herself. When she regained enough focus, she reached her hands back to tease Lissandra, smirking as she rolled her thumb over her clitoris. The amount of fluid having spread over the area made it even easier than before, and her digit glided effortlessly against the woman.

Lissandra let out a moan, her body trembling at the touch as she collected herself quickly.

"Ah, be… gentle," she said, "It has been a very long time since anyone touched me like that."

The summoner paused his touches to look up at the Ice witch, eyebrow raised, "Was this your goal the entire time, Lissandra?" He asked, "Did you come with us so you could have a short affair?"

She smiled, "Perhaps. As I said before, anyone who could snare the Dark Sovereign of Ionia would have to have talent, and Syndra herself is quite beautiful. Why not see if I could engage in something… Pleasurable. Now, why don't you move aside, and I'll finish Syndra off."

He sighed, and nodded. Pulling back and allowing Lissandra to do her work inside of the other, her hands clutching Syndra's thighs. Her cool tongue moved between Syndra's lips, circling around her clit and lapping against it. The force behind her tongue amplified the pleasure, and Syndra moaned and pressed her head back against the pillow. Barely a moment later, two fingers slipped back inside the Sovereign and tormented her with even more pleasure.

Looking at the witch, though, the Summoner got an idea.

"Well, if sex is what you came here for," he said, walking around the two and clutching Lissandra's rear, "then maybe we should give it, what do you think, Syndra?"

Lissandra turned around to stare at him, "wait, what?"

Syndra went just as red in the face as before. The thought of seeing such an act happening right before her eyes was almost too much. Her hand covered her mouth. "She's certainly been very helpful," she said, restraining a smile. "Perhaps a reward _is_ in order."

Lissandra turned back, her breath growing faster as she felt her cold heart pump.

"Well, let's not be so hasty," she said, wiggling her hips, "There's plenty more we can do with Syndra first, yes?"

The Summoner looked at her, then down at Syndra, perplexed.

"I'm confused," he said, "I thought you said this is what you came along for. You wanted sex, right?"

"It's been… A long time, alright?"

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer for your share of fun," Syndra offered. "But it's still up to you, Lissandra."

She took a sharp breath, but forced herself to retain that cocky smile, "Of course, dear, I just needed a moment to… prepare. Go on then, Summoner, show me how you satisfy your sovereign."

He didn't need much more than that. The summoner gripped her by the hips, his member spreading the blue lips of her womanhood and entering her, the confines of her body tugging him in greedily. He grit his teeth as he smiled

"It's really tight, and it's… a bit rougher than hers," He said, "But it feels really nice…"

Lissandra felt different from Syndra, her body a far lower temperature, but something about it made it feel incredible, especially with how much it was latching on to him.

The Ice Witch let out a long moan as he pushed in, "Oh by the watchers it's been so long!"

Realizing the sounds she was making, she elected to instead bury herself between Syndra's legs, and return to try to bring the focus on the other.

The Sovereign couldn't help but laugh, however, though it was diminished by Lissandra's tongue back on her clit. "It sounds like you've missed this, Lissandra…" she teased. "I hope it's not too much to distract you from _me_ , though." To add to it, Syndra returned her thumb to Lissandra's sex, circling and rubbing it for her again. With a small chuckle, she glanced up at her fiance before turning to plant a kiss against his leg.

Lissandra hadn't had this much excitement between her legs in a while, the young man's member pushing deep inside of her and practically warming her belly, the Sovereign's fingers causing waves to move through her. Despite them both being relatively unrefined, it was certainly grand to have so much attention. Her breaths came out as harsh pants.

The Summoner, meanwhile, continued to thrust into her, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her around him, her body steadily warming around him. It actually felt like she was sucking him into her, every thrust taking more effort, though the lewd noises between the two inspired him to go faster.

In the meantime, he kneaded her rear, winking down at Syndra beneath them.

"How's it look?" He asked, teasingly.

Syndra's cheek pressed into his leg, almost hiding her face against him as she smiled. "Not bad."

He grinned, before leaning over the other and wrapping his arms around her core, his hands sliding up beneath her breasts to squeeze and toy with them.

"You know, Lissandra, with all the ice and armor you usually wear, I'm surprised at how soft and pleasant your figure is," he said, "You should show it off more! Maybe you won't have as much of a dry spell."

"Perhaps I should… Ah, walk around wearing a furry cat bikini or a… mmmn… bunny outfit, and force myself to look absolutely ridiculous."

"Point made."

The Sovereign muffled a laugh in response.

Lissandra couldn't focus on Syndra anymore, the summoner slapping into her with his thrusts, the ice witch holding herself up and panting heavier with each one.

"Don't stop, keep going," she ordered, "Service your Queen!"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Syndra, before shrugging and carrying on.

"I could say the same to you, _Ice Queen_ ," Syndra said, pressing her thumb into her clit and making the woman moan. "I thought you wanted to finish me."

"You're… Right, ah!" Lissandra purred, "Forgive me, allow me to… share the experience."

Holding out her hand, her palm glowed bright blue, her magic channeling into a physical form, an ice replica of the Summoner's piece.

"Let's get you! Ah! Going!"

With that, Lissandra began to rub the newly made toy against the Sovereign's lips, circling them with one hand while she supported her weight with the other, her breathing still increasing as she was mounted continuously. The chill of the object sent shivers up Syndra's body, but she was more than excited at this point. After Lissandra ensured that the toy would meet its mark, it entered the sovereign. The Ionian gasped and clutched at Lissandra's hips, biting her lip as she muffled a louder moan. It was even easier to feel the object filling her as Lissandra pumped it back and forth, the chill piercing every crevice of her insides. With each thrust, Syndra felt her pleasure rising. And then Lissandra leaned down and wrapped her lips back around her clit, sucking on the nub and causing Syndra to audibly moan now.

"Ah, yes…!" She moaned. Her head fell back against the pillow again and her hips rose against her touch. Syndra's hands moved to wrap around Lissandra's hips, unable to focus on pleasuring the woman while her cool tongue rolled quickly and firmly over her clit. Struggling to maintain her breath, she squeezed out, "Don't… stop…"

As much as she tried, Lissandra couldn't keep her mouth on the woman with the Summoner thrusting so hard and fast inside her. When she failed to, she tried to focus on maintaining the pace of the dildo inside of Syndra instead, thrusting it inside her each time Jay pierced into her. Over her panting breaths, she heard the Sovereign's pleasured whines and knew she had to be close. Even more exciting to hear was how wet the two of them were. It made every thrust that much easier. Once more, Lissandra leaned down to try to suck on the Sovereign's clit, eliciting another moan from her lips.

"More!" She begged. "Don't stop!"

Syndra's cries pushed the Summoner to his limit again, his groans of pleasure escaping him as he heard his lover's voice.

"I'm gonna cum again," he panted, wrapping his arms around Lissandra's core and holding her tightly as his thrusts increased in pace and strength.

The Ice Witch cried out, struggling to keep any shred of composure. To redirect her attentions, she continued her assault on Syndra, pumping the toy deep inside her as fast and hard as she could. The Ionian gasped and whined once more, bucking her hips against Lissandra's hand. Lissandra panted hard, trying to endure the pleasure inside her as long as she could to satisfy Syndra as promised. In only a few more moments, the sensation started to peak and suddenly overwhelmed the Ionian. The pitch of her moans rose as her climax hit, and pleasure washed over her in waves. Upon hearing her peak, Lissandra pressed the toy deep inside of Syndra and finally let go, her front collapsing against the bed between Syndra's legs as she allowed her own pleasure to dominate her senses.

The both of them finishing made the Summoner overload, moving down with Lissandra as she fell to her front, his cock pushing deeper than ever before finally unloading into her in streams, his orgasm coating her insides in a layer of white as he held her in a grip of iron, his body going numb from the intensity as he flopped down on top of her, breathing heavily.

Syndra reached down and pulled the dildo out, biting her lip as it slipped out. "That was… intense…" she panted. She lifted a hand to try to move the others off of her.

The summoner let out a pleased breath as he pulled out of Lissandra, her needy insides still holding on to him, letting out lewd, slippery noises as he finally left her.

Syndra watched this with interest. When the two above her separated, however, some of the Summoner's seed fell onto her face and startled her. It hadn't been expected for something like that to happen, and Syndra reached up to wipe it off and look at it. Above her, she locked eyes with her fiance and turned bright red, moving her hand away sheepishly.

Lissandra rolled off, on to her back, her stomach lifting and dropping as she regained her breath, the Summoner moving to the edge of the bed, before crawling over Syndra, his manhood resting against her belly as he nuzzled her.  
"Ready for the main event?" He asked, eagerly, his lips planting a kiss on her nose, before gently running his hands into her hair.

"So soon?" She asked. With a smile, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his forehead. "What do you plan on doing?"

His eyes met hers once more as he placed a kiss upon her lips, rising up and allowing himself to rub against her entrance.

"Why don't we try what we did last night?" He asked, "Only this time, we take our time. How's that sound?"

Restraining her eagerness, she nodded and reached down to take hold of his member. "That sounds like a great idea. There's just one thing…" With a bit of help from her powers, she flipped them both, placing herself above him. "I was on top that time."

He grinned, winking up at her as his hands moved to rub her thighs, down to her knees.

"Then by all means, my love," he said, "Take the lead."

The Sovereign. reached down to toy with his spheres as she kneeled above him, knees on either side of his hips again. Her sex barely rubbed against the tip of his. Looking up at the naked Sovereign certainly got the reaction she wanted from him, his member twitching as he bit his lip, a tad bit desperate to get inside of her again. He looked up at her, however, and waited for her to make the move. And when her eyes met his again, she pressed her lips together as she held back a bigger smile. But if she wanted to take the lead, he'd let her. Not a moment later, her hand moved back up around his shaft, holding him in place as she placed it at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her.

"Now that's what I'm used to…" she breathed out. Syndra turned her gaze down and placed her hands on his chest as she began moving, lifting up and lowering herself back down and setting an easy pace for them. His member moved easily inside of her with how wet she still was. It also produced the same lewd noise as before, however, though there was something quite enjoyable about it.

He let out a low moan of pleasure as his hands dug into her thighs, his lips curving into a delighted smile as he took calm, blissful breaths.

The Sovereign pressed on, turning her focus onto how it felt for her when his length pushed deep inside her body, when her body rose and fell atop his.

"You should move your hips, too," Lissandra said, stealing their attentions. "There's more to do than just going up and down, you know."

Syndra and Jay glanced down at themselves. It should have been obvious

"Sorry, I was being lazy," he said, moving to hold her by her waistline as he began moving up inside of her. It was awkward to do in this position, but if it made her feel good, he was willing to do it.

At least until Lissandra's hand reached over and pressed him back down against the bed. "That's not what I meant," she said, the moved her hand to hold onto Syndra's hip. "I'm talking to you, dear. You should move your hips back and forth. You already did it when I used my toy on you, remember?"

"Oh," the Sovereign responded with a blush on her face. "I… didn't even mean to-" Her voice cut off as she suddenly questioned the action in her mind.

"That's because it's just as natural to do. Try it."

Syndra turned back to the Summoner, then looked down and held onto him as she moved her hips forward and then back on top of him. While there wasn't as much of a piercing sensation this way, there was something else enjoyable about it that was harder to place. Syndra's eyes closed as she continued, focusing on the way it felt. Her breath grew heavier as the effort and the pleasure began affecting her.

"That's more like it," Lissandra said and laid back down. "Don't forget what I said about using _everything_ I've taught you both, though."

Without stopping, the Sovereign opened her eyes and glanced at the woman, then turned back to her lover and leaned forward. While still rolling her hips back and forth, she began to rise and fall on top of him again, gasping at the intensity of the pleasure inside her now. Though it still took effort to maintain, this felt far too good to stop.

He couldn't help but stare at her now, this magnificent woman riding him and putting the effort in to satisfy them both. Every breath she made, every twitch of her eyes or red flush that went through her cheek, every movement of her tongue and muscle inside of her body, he could sense it all.

He sat up now, holding her down on his member as he wrapped his arms around her torso, before bringing her into a passionate, loving kiss, her body accepting him graciously as his manhood throbbed within it. It made her breathless, just as the pleasure in her was doing. Her body continued moving, however, unrelenting despite her lover's arms keeping her close.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking their kiss and looking into her eyes, those purple hues like the brightest amethysts.

She smiled back at him, kissing him again before responding, "I love you, too."

Wanting more, Syndra tried to move faster against him, rocking her hips firmly against his member and moaning. With every further action, the feelings could only grow stronger inside her.

"Syndra," he groaned, his face moving into her soft bosom, his arms sinking to her lower back and holding her in as he lifted her up and down, "I'm going to cum again…"

Her hand moved to the back of the Summoner's head, fingers weaving into his hair. Syndra's hips rocked faster into him, desperate for her own release. His fingers dug into her back as he held her tightly, the pace of their love making increasing as he clung to her.

"Syndra… I…"

Syndra clutched Jay's head into her shoulder. "Don't…" she panted out. There was something else she needed. She was so close, but it couldn't stop yet. Biting her lip, she squeezed a hand into the space between their bodies, reaching down between her legs for the spot Lissandra had shown her and rubbed her fingers against it. Harder and faster she pressed into it until she gasped, digging her fingers into her lover's hair as the sensations peaked. "Jay!"

"Syndra…. Oh… Ah!"

His head pressed into her chest as he finished inside of her, the lovers locked on to one another in an iron embrace. His breaths were harsh and hot as his hips spasmed, filling her with the hot river of white that flowed from his body. In the same instant, the Sovereign shuddered in his arms, crying out in a pleasured moan as the wonderful feeling overwhelmed her again. Her hips rolled against his just a moment longer before she collapsed against him, panting and sweating from exertion.

He fell on his back, rolling with the movement and pulling her with him as his hands ran up her back and into her hair. He pulled Syndra's lips against his as he furiously kissed her, and the Ionian returned it with the same vigor. Every fiber of his being felt the love for this woman, every inch of her was precious to him, and it felt as if letting her go would kill him on the spot.

"That was perfect," he managed to say, "Absolutely perfect."

"That felt amazing," Syndra responded, still breathless. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she allowed herself to rest. "I can't imagine anything better than that."

"There's actually one more thing we haven't done yet," Lissandra purred from the foot of the bed. "Something that can work quite well for both of you if you're the right kind of people."

As Syndra glanced back to see what she was talking about, she noticed the woman kneeling at their feet now. A cool hand moved over the skin of her rear, followed by something even colder pressing between her cheeks. Her body shuddered at the temperature, but she leaned away at the more unusual touch.

"What do you intend to do?" The Sovereign asked.

"There's another spot that can be just as pleasurable for you both. Another hole, you could say. It can be harder to adjust to, but equally rewarding in the end."

It finally hit her what she meant. "Really? _There?_ "

"Yes," the Ice Witch said affirmatively.

The Summoner beneath her blinked, "Wait, you mean, you want to put your ice thing in Syndra's… Wait, you don't mean both of us, do you?"

Lissandra merely raised a brow in response this time.

He looked back at his fiance, she definitely looked nervous about such a thing, hell, _he_ was nervous about such a thing.

Then again, not like he hadn't given it thought… _for her_ , not for him!

"I mean, if it feels good for you, why not give it a try?" He asked her, "Who knows, maybe you'll like it and want to try it sometime."

"It's still up to you, after all," Lissandra's cool voice teased behind her.

It was almost funny, given that the Ice Witch had turned the phrase on her. But it took a moment of consideration before she lifted up and leaned back towards her original position, closer to the toy in Lissandra's hand. "Very well," she responded.

With a smile easing across the Witch's face, she caressed Syndra's rear. "The important thing about this area is caution. As excited as you may be, you have to take things slow." As she spoke, magic swirled about the toy again and it glistened in the light. "Magic may be used to help lubricate the process, which is necessary to enjoying this. Another necessity is being able to relax, though."

Her eyes met Syndra's, which had been glued to her the whole time. The Ionian stiffened under her gaze. "It's… hard to when it's so cold."

"Relax," Lissandra urged. Then a smirk appeared. "And let the cold take you."

"Wait a minute..." the Summoner said.

It took little effort to hide the humored smile infecting the Sovereign once Lissandra began pressing the toy against her hole. What took far more effort was relaxing against the chill of the object seeking to pierce her, seemingly made worse by the liquid coating it and spreading onto her skin. It took focus, concentration, and sheer will to make her body accept her demands. And she felt it push inside, bit by bit. When Syndra faltered, it stopped. The Ice Witch paused and waited for her. In a brief moment, the Sovereign relaxed again and reached a hand back to spread her cheeks apart.

Lissandra smirked once again and continued, pressing the object deeper and deeper into the Ionian. It was excruciatingly more slow than anything else, but it once it finally reached the base of the toy, she gave it a gentle wiggle inside her. Syndra gasped and squirmed at her touch. Feeling it so deep in this new place was something else.

The summoner, meanwhile, watched this event with great curiosity, interest, and certainly, lust. His hands moved to caress her chest again, before his member rubbed against her once more. He didn't waste much time, his erection entering her once more, the sovereign now being filled in two places at once. Syndra covered her mouth with her hand, whining at the sensation.

"It feels even tighter with Lissandra inside you too," he said, "how does it feel, Syndra?"

The Sovereign couldn't even find the words to describe it. It was almost too much to handle. And once Lissandra's hand gently pulled the dildo back and pushed it forth again, Syndra muffled a noise in her throat and blurted out, "Good! It feels _good_."

Lissandra's cold digits dug into the skin of her hip. Her voice purred behind her, "Then you're going to love this."

Her hand took the object and began moving it inside the Ionian, pulling it back and pushing it deep. It was strange and cold, but felt entirely too good at the same time. Syndra's eyes closed and her hand slowly fell away. Her breath was heavy as the object moved into her over and over again. The bed moved as Lissandra inched her body closer to Syndra's backside.

Around the Ice Witch's hips, a series of straps born from her magic appeared. When she pulled the dildo back one more time, she leaned forward and allowed the straps to wrap around the object and hold it firmly to her. Syndra's eyes opened as she felt the woman's body against her and she looked back only to blush at the sight.

"No need to be embarrassed," Lissandra said, smirking. "You might try this on our Summoner one day."

He went wide eyed and stared up at her, "Wait, _what_?!"

"Actually, I highly recommend _you_ try it, dear. There's a particular spot that only exists in men that makes it even more enjoyable for you," Lissandra responded, then leaned down towards Syndra. "Sorry if that's a disappointment."

The Sovereign swallowed and breathed out. "It feels good as it is," she reassured her.

"At least you _are_ enjoying it," the Ice Witch said with a smile. Then she leaned back again and took Syndra's hips in both hands. "Remember to relax now."

It proved even harder to do when Lissandra began moving her body into hers, rocking the cool object deep inside up against her walls. The Sovereign took a hard breath, her hands clutching at the sheets on either side of Jay's head.

He was doing his best to keep up with the Ice Witch's stamina, but he was beginning to grow tired after his last climax. His hips moving up to press deeply into his lover, a mixture of their prior finishes helping to lubricate her. The noises escaping the three were certainly something to behold, both those coming from their privates, as well as the gasps and moans escaping their lips.

"I can't believe how tight it's gotten," he groaned, "I can feel Lissandra moving inside of you."

His hands clutched her breasts now, fondling and squeezing them, though he was much more gentle than he'd been the previous night. Now, he began at the base of them, slowly moving down and massaging them as he and Lissandra thrusted within her.

"This is surreal," he mused, "It feels incredible!"

"It might be… better to be the one taking it…" Syndra breathed out. "But I'm glad you're, ah, enjoying yourself, too."

"The amount of ideas you're getting from her is beginning to grow concerning."

Lissandra grinned, her movements pushing deep and firmly into Syndra as she picked up the pace, her hands gripping her hips tightly, the Sovereign's rear making a loud slapping sound ever time the Ice Witch thrusted.

"Come now, Summoner, don't be so quick to dismiss," she purred, "It's no different in practice than her taking it, after all, neither of yours are really meant to be used in such a manner, it just happens to feel good when they are."

"Lissandra pls."

The Ice Witch's grin grew further as she leaned over the Sovereign, mirroring the Summoner's position on her earlier that evening, her hands snaking around the bottom of the woman.

"Fine, fine, let's just focus on our dear little Sovereign now, shall we?" She asked.

"Yes," Syndra answered. She bit her lip and smiled back at her. "Let's."

With a better grip on Syndra, Lissandra was able to move faster and harder. The Summoner kept pace, Syndra's warm, wet insides taking him in and clutching his member in their wonderful embrace. The two took turns paying attention to the Sovereign's breasts, as well as her lips. Every now and then, Lissandra would tug her in for an awkward sideways touch, before the Summoner would take his lover back.

As this continued, however, a thought struck him. Lissandra herself was thrusting, but her overall face did not depict any real form of stimulation. It occurred to him that, right now, the Ice Witch was solely focusing on the Sovereign, not herself.

"You know, Lissandra," he said, "If you're so keen on having that spot toyed with, perhaps I could indulge you for a bit."

"How so?" She asked, her grin turning into an amused smile, "Getting ideas and fantasies from watching your beloved?"

He whispered something into the Sovereign's ear, causing the Ionian to smile deviously, before he winked, "Maybe. Let's switch it up again. You just lay on your back and spread yourself for us."

Lissandra put a finger to her chin, but nodded. She removed herself from the Sovereign and caused the woman to moan once more before she unlatched the straps from around her hips and exposed herself again.

"What have you two got up your sleeves?" She asked, laying down beside them.

The summoner grinned as the two lovers broke, Syndra swinging up over Lissandra's face, the Summoner slipping between her legs and parting her blue thighs to once again reveal her slit.

"Just using the things you taught us," he said, his hands gripping her beneath her legs as he pressed her back up a bit, glancing at her rear holes, "and going off of things you've hinted."

The woman smiled at them. "This will be interestin- oh, oh my... Ah..."

She was interrupted by the Summoner as he reached his tongue out and took a long, leisurely lick of that 'other' spot that Lissandra seemed so keen on. A pleasured purr escaped the Ice Witch's lips.

Rather than lay idle, however, she wrapped her arms around Syndra's legs to hold them in place as she closed the gap between them, moving her tongue out against the Ionian's clitoris. Syndra smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"That's more like it," the Sovereign said. Then she leaned forward and reached a hand down to rub her fingers against Lissandra's sex.

The summoner grinned as he flicked his tongue against the blue skin, Lissandra's love juices flowing freely as he tasted her. He'd expected it to be different, but it was a lot like licking his love, though not quite as soft or warm. Still, it was quite pleasurable, and the sight of his lover enjoying herself filled him with even more enthusiasm.

"Lissandra," he teased, "you're getting really wet and slippery back here. Do you really enjoy having this spot touched so much?"

"Do not test me, summoner," she replied, pausing her affections on Syndra, "let us not forget who here is the weakest Mage, and could quickly become the 'loved' instead of the 'lover'."

He looked up at Syndra for assurance that she'd back him up, but she gave him a devilish smile as she winked.

He decided to just go back to what he was doing and pray that these two didn't go through with whatever machinations they were thinking. While back here, he also elected to explore the witch a bit, figuring out where it might be best to touch Syndra. His fingers moved to stretch and knead the skin of Lissandra's blue hole, as well as caress the curvy aqua skin of the woman's rear.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, Lissandra was reacting to it all, and once or twice the spot tensed in excitement. With each pleasurable touch, her mouth paused against Syndra's lips as she took a moment to relax again. It was made no better by Syndra's fingers against her clit, teasing her further. To return the favor, however, one of her hands moved away from the Sovereign's leg and created another object, the same size and shape as the first she'd made, and pressed it against Syndra's entrance again. She teased her with it as her tongue moved against her nub. When she wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it, however, she pushed the object inside her and relished in the audible moan that escaped her. Lissandra smiled as the sounds continued. Her hand pushed the object in and out of her as she assaulted her clit with her tongue.

Not wanting to be bested so soon, however, Syndra lifted the Ice Witch's original toy with her mind and pressed it against the woman's word (I don't wanna use entrance again). The woman refused to falter yet, even as Syndra pushed the object inside her and started moving it. A moan sounded in the back of Lissandra's throat, but she didn't stop, still thrusting the toy inside of Syndra's hole.

"Ah… You're… doing very well," she purred between breaths.

"I guess that's my cue," The summoner mused, moving up now to rub his member between the blue cheeks and over the hole, "Ready to experience what Syndra went through?" He asked.

"I… Gah… Just do it… already…" Lissandra moaned.

The summoner grinned, before aligning himself with her and pressing in, the tight hole squeezing around him with an iron grip, much tighter than the other one had.

He grit his teeth as he pushed it in, it was a lot harder to get into this one, Lissandra clearly had not done this in awhile, but the Ice Witch's blissful cries indicated that she was thoroughly enjoying being filled.

"This is so good," he groaned, "It's squeezing me really tightly… Is this what Syndra's feels like too?" He asked, looking at his love, "Can I put it in your ass next?"

Syndra turned bright scarlet, her eyes going wide as she stared at him. "Is it necessary to ask me like that?"

"What other way is there to ask if I can penetrate your rear?"

Syndra's face was growing redder by the second, "J- Just focus on her for now!"

He smiled at her blush, winking as he moved to grip Lissandra's hips and thrust in. "I'll give it some thought for next time…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Focus on what you're doing!" He smiled widely at her before leaning in to kiss her nose. "You're pretty cute when you're flustered," he said, staying only an inch from her face and staring deeply into her violet hues with his own emeralds.

"Don't be ridiculous," Syndra responded.

"Yoo hoo," Lissandra called from beneath her, "Could you two… Ah… please refocus…?"

It hadn't occurred to them that their movements had slowed, too caught up in each other's words. The two glanced at each other. "You want more, is that it?" Syndra asked.

Lissandra blinked only moments before the dildo under Syndra's control started thrusting into her faster again, piercing deep inside the Ice Witch. The summoner grinning as his grip on the ice witch increased, his hips pulling back as he pushed almost entirely into the woman, her insides greedily accepting him.

The woman moaned loudly in response.

"Keep up, Lissandra," the Sovereign taunted. "You can't possibly falter under _these_ conditions, can you?"

"Ah… Is that a challenge?"

Syndra's only response came in the form of making the dildo move faster inside of Lissandra. The woman moaned and moved her hips up to meet the pleasure. And then the tone shifted into a hum, and the hand gripping the toy inside of Syndra began working again, pumping the object into the Sovereign's hole. Cool lips wrapped around her clit again, muffling her noises as she sucked on the nub. Syndra gasped and panted against her touch.

"Yes!" She cried.

The three continued assaulting each other, growing more desperate for release as their pleasures intensified. Lissandra's cool tongue and dildo was unrelenting against Syndra, just as the Summoner and the Ionian were persistent in their movements.

"Syndra," badger panted, "I can't take much more, her ass is so tight, and watching you..."

He took another sharp breath, pushing his member all the way inside of Lissandra and rapidly thrusting, loud noises escaping the Ice Witch's thighs as he rammed into her.

"Syndra... Syndra... I... Syndra!"

Lissandra moaned with every thrust. She was ceaseless as she pushed the dildo deep inside Syndra, over and over, determined to finish the Ionian before she could make her climax. She opened her mouth against the Sovereign, rolling her tongue fiercely against her clit. Syndra's hands splayed, needing something to hold onto. She leaned forward, a hand bracing herself against the Ice Witch as the other clutched at the cool arm still around her leg.

"Jay…!" She moaned, her senses becoming overpowered by the pleasure between her legs. The Sovereign fought for as much focus as she could, but failed. Her magic dropped from the toy inside Lissandra as she breathed hard and moaned, her pitch rising as the sensations amplified inside her. Her body shook atop the Ice Witch and she released one last pleasured cry as the motions slowed to a fraction of their speed.

He groaned in pleasure as he finally rammed deep into the ice witch and finished, his member spurting out his largest load yet, energy and bliss surging through his body as he trembled and shook, his hips, though moving rapidly, only moved an inch or two out of her as they spasmed.

Lissandra, reacting to this, let out a loud cry as her own body shook and rocked, her womanhood spraying as her fingers clutched Syndra's legs tightly, the cries of climax echoing from the three of them in a lewd choir.

Syndra felt like collapsing once it was over, and peeled herself from her position above Lissandra to roll onto her back next to her as she tried to catch her breath. Everything was hot, although the place between her legs was still chilled, and sweat coated her body. Nevertheless, there was no denying she was satisfied with how the evening turned out. The Sovereign turned to look at her fiance, smiling and reaching for him.

He was totally spent, moving out of the ice witch and moving to Syndra, crawling over her and resting in her arms and taking her into his own.

Another kiss, their breathing powerful and fast, though the two held the visages of utter bliss.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, a low laugh escaping him, the feeling of utter content filling his stomach and moving through his form.

"Definitely," she replied. Her eyes closed as her forehead pressed against his.

"You truly are incredible," he said, kissing her nose and grinning ear to ear, "I love you, so much."

Syndra smiled back. "I love you, too.

"Gluh, enough of that. You're going to make me lose my high with your chattering. You want a final tip, Summoner? Rest your head on her and show her how much she means-"

"She knows-"

" _Without saying anything_. Just do it. Take a nap, even," Lissandra mused, her fingers still moving gently, "Yes, just take a nap."

His smile didn't waver as he placed his head against her chest, listening as the rapid beat of her heart slowly eased to normal. His arms held her tightly as he nuzzled against her soft bosom, sleep quickly overtaking him as the gentle beat of her breast lulled him to unconscious.

* * *

The next morning was even better than the previous one. The three woke up with the ringing of the alarm, the Summoner sandwiched between the two Sorceresses. Of all the ways to wake up early, squeezed between these two was probably one of the best.

The rest of the trip went by smoothly and wonderfully, with candle lit dinners, beach walks and all-around high spirits for the three. It also held several more… events… that left the trio refreshed and ready to return to their lives.

On their way back from the resort, the three agreed to keep it private that these shenanigans had happened, mostly because Lissandra had an image to uphold, and, because, well, she offered to tutor Syndra in her magic if she kept her mouth shut.

She also invited the two of them to the Frostguard citadel, for more 'private' lessons, something the both of them had been overwhelmingly up for, until she mentioned that she had "far more toys at her disposal" there, and winked at the Summoner, who had turned lighter than Syndra's hair.

Only one of them was interested at that point.

After dropping Lissandra off at the institute, the Summoner and his love were finally alone again. They sat down together, had a simple meal, and just discussed upcoming plans for both Syndra's training, and his practice over tea.

"So," she said, "Did you have a fun vacation?"

He smiled as he drank the remainder of his cup, a loud "Ah!" Escaping him as he placed it down.

"I did! I really enjoyed spending time with you!"

"And Lissandra, of course," Syndra mused.

He grinned, before lifting a finger to his lips.

"You know," she said, standing up, "I learned something about myself while we were there."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I learned that sometimes, it's good to just show the people you care about that, well, you care about them."

"Yeah! I certainly appreciate it!"

"I mean, it doesn't mean I'm going to do it often, but it does feel good."

"... Small victory, I'll take it."

Syndra's lips curled into a wide smile as she stood, swaying her hips as she walked along the table and rested a hand on his hair.

"You start work tomorrow," she said, "So why don't I do some of that right now?"

His eyes went wide as his face flushed red, a smile crossing his face as she took him by his hands and let out a naughty giggle, before tugging him out of the room and down the hall.

What a wonderful vacation it was.


End file.
